Cry With Me
by MirokuHoushi
Summary: This is a story about Inuyasha's demon half. He cant control it and what happens when he loses Tetsusaiga to Naraku? Blood and Swearing
1. Default Chapter

Hi again, I decided to write a new story. It's my first 1rst person perspective. This one's about Inuyasha's demon half and how he can't control it, enjoy! R&R Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha  
  
Cry With Me Chapter 1: A different side  
  
Kagome brought up the jewel shard to her eyes and inspected it, it seemed as though they got bigger every time we collected one. She squealed in joy and skipped happily to me with a wide smile, much pleasing me alone. The jewel shard was just a consolation if I didn't get to see her smile. "Look Inuyasha! This shard's huge! Makes you feel like you accomplished something great huh?" She asked me delightfully. "Well, sure" It was getting harder and harder for me to pretend like they really even mattered to me that much anymore. We were getting closer and closer to the end of our journey. Soon, we'd have only Naraku and his minions to confront. That's what mattered to me, what exactly would happen after that? I tried not to think about it. I closely inspected the jewel with her and smiled, assuring her that she was indeed right, the shards were coming together. Such a smile hid exactly what I had feared, I was disappointed that the jewel was bigger, that meant that there was less time with Kagome. We all walked back together to Kaede's village. I urged myself to take Kagome's hand, it was right there, inviting my own, it was free but lonely. I reached slowly for it but saw it retract to hold Shippo up, who was getting tired. I bore no resentment to him, he was just a child, though I pretended not, I cared for all of them. I suspected they all knew this, but all expected me not to show it. I hoped they knew.  
  
The days passed on normally, we rested, we woke, and we ate. It was all so repetitive. Today wouldn't be though. Kagome left again to her time, her stupid fucking exams. What the hell could they possible do for her? I walked away from my friends who were talking about nonsense, things that only such simple people could be interested in. I walked into the forest and hopped onto my tree, there was nothing to do now that Kagome was gone. I suddenly felt something whiz by my neck, it slightly cut me. I slowly opened my eyes but saw no one as I hopped down from my tree. I wasn't sure if something really DID whiz by me. I checked to make sure, yes, there was blood on my neck, I growled. A figure emerged from the trees which concealed him. He looked like a human, but I could smell what he was, a demon. "Inuyasha, isn't it?" He asked slyly. "Who wants to know?!" I shouted ferociously. "Naraku wanted me to send you this gift." He replied. The demon whipped three fucking knives at me, pathetic, was that what whizzed by me? A knife? I dodged without much difficulty, sure he could aim, and he was fast, but did he think I was fucking stupid or something? I mean, c'mon! Knives? I saw that he knew I thought he was dumb but his expression had not changed at all. "Hello? Didn't you see me dodge your attack? Aren't you going to throw another one or something?" I asked lamely. "There is no need" He replied with that sly tone of his, I couldn't wait until I ripped out his stupid fucking vocal chords so he couldn't talk anymore. As I was about to charge at him, but I felt something hit and pierce my back, THREE fucking somethings to be exact. "Ow!" I said sarcastically, it didn't really hurt. "What the fuck?" I muttered, I looked at my back and saw three knives. "NOW are you surprised, you stupid smooth-voiced bastard, that didn't hurt at all!" I remarked with a smirk. "Indeed, I didn't suspect it would." "Then why the fuck did you do that?" I asked. "This is why." He replied as he walked up to me and took my sword. I didn't move, how did he do that? "The knives were made from a certain friend of yours, two friends actually, Sesshomaru and Naraku. They paralyzed and poisoned you and now, your weapon is mine. As you're probably guessing, I cannot be a demon if I can wield the Tetsusaiga." Of course. THAT was stupid, really stupid, I should've fucking saw THAT coming. "It's too bad, I wished to meet you under friendlier circumstances, as we are both half breeds." No fucking way. That sucked, what now? I watched as he left with my sword and a few minutes later, the spell wore off and I fainted.  
  
Is this a good start? Please tell me what you think. There won't be any more humor in the next chapters. Read and Review Thx a lot. -Adam 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews people! And remember that there wont be anymore super swearing or humor. Time to start the second chapter. Disclaimer: Do not Own Inuyasha  
  
Cry With Me Chapter 2 ------Of Me  
  
The spell wore off and I fainted. I woke up some hours later, feeling angrier than usual, more infuriated than I should've been. I jolted up and looked around; Kagome was there and instantly woke from the racket I was making. "Where is he?!" I yelled, then I looked at Kagome who sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're ok; you fainted from a few poison knives in your back." "I figured that much. And guess who made them! Naraku and my brother, they joined forces again. They stole Tetsusaiga!!!" I released my feelings into a tantrum and threw loose things about the room, scaring Kagome. "Inuyasha, stop!" She called. I didn't though, not only was that sword precious to me for fighting, but it kept my soul from turning evil. "Sit!" Kagome ordered. I took a nose dive face plough into the floor. "Sorry." I mumbled from the rubble. "Don't be. You have every right to be angry but if you go overboard, you know what'll happen." Kagome reminded with a worried tone. I rose from the floor and sat down, looking a melancholy stare to the ground. I could already feel the anger boiling, swelling. "Kagome, you have to get out of here." I stated calmly. "What for?" She asked. "Get out, hurry. Leave Kagome!" I ordered with my angry tone, I didn't want to sound angry at all. Her expression looked hurt, so bad that it hurt me to look. "Can I help?" She asked for one last try to stay by my side. "Kagome...Do you know what's happening to me? It doesn't matter if I go overboard, the fact is my sword is gone is enough to say that I'm going to turn into a youkai and hunt down anything in my way. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Kagome though, didn't budge, she merely looked at me sadly. When I was convinced she wasn't going anywhere, I decided to leave. Before I left out the hut, I turned my head to her, she looked back at me. "...Kagome...I'm sorry." "Goodbye..." I added so lightly she barely heard it. Then I left. I heard light weeping from inside the hut, she wanted to say something I knew she did. But I didn't give her the chance to say anything she'd regret.  
  
I had to find Sango and Miroku and tell them what the circumstances currently were. I would find my sword, I would get it back, the only problem was, it might be too late then. It might not even matter by the time I have it. I cut through the line of women to see Miroku and dragged him away. "Inuyasha, wait your turn." He teased. "Shut up, this is very important." "I see you've regained consciousness, good for you." He remarked nervously. "I lost my sword monk!!" I blurted. "Yes, I know." He replied. "So, I'm leaving, if I don't come back in three days, it's because I haven't found it and have turned youkai." I stated. "Yes, I know." He said again. "This is the most important. If I come back later than three days, draw me into your wind tunnel, got it?" I asked. 


	3. Lonely crying

Hi, sorry I didn't update for so long and thanks so much for the reviews. But I was on spring break, do you understand those words? Lol, I live in Canada, circumstances may be different for my little school. Disclaimer Do not own Inuyasha  
  
Cry With Me Chapter 3 Lonely Tears  
  
"Draw me into your wind tunnel." I ordered firmly. "What?!" Miroku could not understand it. "You heard what I said!!" I snapped at him. "Do you realize what you'll be doing to Kagome? What you're doing to yourself? You're leaving the only person that could ever make you happy and leaving that very person who loves you. Even worse! If you come back after three days, I'm supposed to kill you?! What are you thinking Inuyasha? Do you believe that this mission, this task whatever you want to call it, is really worth leaving your home?" Miroku asked with a serious tone, I knew he was right.  
  
I shut my eyes tight and yelled "It's me or her and I choose her!!" "I cannot forgive you for this." He said, turned, and walked away. "Miroku!" I ran in his direction but saw only the fading silhouette of his figure, shrouding quickly in the mist. 'Where'd all this mist come from?' I wondered curiously and swiped at it to get it away but to no avail.  
  
Suddenly, a thought rushed to my head and I was so angry at him, 'Never forgive ME?' After all, I hadn't done anything, right? That's what I told myself. 'Damn him! Damn that lecherous monk. I hate you!! I hate you all!!' Frames of everyone and everything I had come to know flashed through my mind and each one angered me more than the last. Something pierced my stomach and I fell to the ground, I was getting tired of being knocked down. But this time I didn't faint, no I felt better than ever, I looked up and saw no mist, no angry visions, just Kaede. I ripped the arrow out of my stomach.  
  
"Kaede, you old hag! What the hell'd you do that for?" I yelled furiously. "Ye, Inuyasha, were transforming again. I shot thee with mine arrow, and thy spirits at ease." She explained very calmly. "Transforming? But how? One minute I was talking to Miroku, and the next, there was mist everywhere!" I was getting frantic, was I losing my mind? "A shroud you say? Well that can mean that when you transform, ye be confused, scared and you can't control anything. It seems ye hast less time than thou do thinkst. Take this, Inuyasha, it should relieve you of transformation for at least 2 days, after that, I cannot help thee. I suggest ye set out for your task as quickly as ye possibly can." From in her sleeve she took out a rosary. I hesitantly put it on and felt even better. "Not before I say goodbye to Sango first. I owe her more than what I've been giving her." I was kind of sad that only when I was leaving I could really give my thanks to people.  
  
"Say...goodbye to her? Nay, Inuyasha, goodbyes are forever, merely believe that you can accomplish your task and return, and you shall return to us the same as before. Do not act like it's impossible." She was comforting; her words of wisdom helped me to cope with my sole bearing mission.  
  
"Sango!" I called. I was behind a tree before the hot-springs, I didn't want her to think I was spying on her; after all, last impressions were important. But I shouldn't think like that, this couldn't be the last time I would see her. I didn't want it to be. "I...Inuyasha?" She asked, "What are you doing here?" She questioned, quite confused that I would visit her while she was bathing. "Uhh...sorry to err...bother you. But...I wanted to tell you that...well, I'm going to be leaving for a little while and I just wanted to say..." I wanted to say goodbye but I couldn't say that or else I would believe it myself. "Go on, Inuyasha, you can tell me." She inquire, quite curious still. "I just wanted to tell you in person that I was leaving and... I wanted to say thanks..." it was hard for me not to say that I would probably not come back.  
  
"Thanks? For what? I didn't do anything...Inuyasha, is something wrong? You sound...confused..." "You did do something, Sango. You stayed by my side. And nothing's wrong, Miroku should tell you everything." I was as calm as I possibly could be. "Inuyasha, are you sure you're going to be ok? Miroku will tell me what?" She was getting more confused by the second. "Even though you've done everything you can for me, Sango, and I haven't done too much for you...there's one more thing I need you to do while I'm gone." "Don't be silly, Inuyasha. You've done a whole bunch for me, you saved me, you saved Kohaku and soon we'll get him back. So of course I'll do anything I can, how can I help, Inuyasha?" She was so willing to help out and so nice about it.  
  
"You are...a demon hunter...the next demon that will come here will have red eyes. A red outfit like mine and silver hair..." Sango gasped, 'That's Inuyasha's youkai description!' Suddenly she realized what was happening, she turned around and saw me looking at her. 'He's not wearing his sword! Did he...lose Tetsusaiga?' I continued in a shaky whisper as I stared straight into her eyes. "But do not be fooled, Sango. That demon isn't me...it isn't me. I want you to slay him if Miroku fails...Sango...thank you so much, for everything. Goodbye."  
  
I had said the very word that ended my faith and all my hope. I slowly turned and walked away, leaving yet another of my only loved ones. I was so sick of myself, everything about me, my pride, my ego, even the nice side of me. But most of all I hated my half demon part. When I was in the forest, I actually let a tear fall. When was the last time I had cried? I couldn't remember, I really couldn't. These lonely tears would shed, and they would shed until I was killed. I had no one to cry with. This was going to be a long task, a lonely one.  
  
madin-of-tv Finally, I wrote more! Sorry for the delay, I just got back from Florida. I emailed you just in case.  
  
SilentSlayer I made this one a bit longer, my head was just flowing with ideas. lol  
  
fetchboy84 Yeah....Well sorry about the wait, I hope you read this chapter! And if you read, I took out the swearing to add real drama, you know like sad drama.  
  
eddie4 Oh, you're NOT a boy.....................................................lol, ok.  
  
Kitsune-Michiko In word document, this one has nine paragraphs. Does it change at all during transformation? I'll check my story on the site to see if it's as accurate as it should be.  
  
So! Thank you all for the reviews and keep'em coming!! Read and review this chapter please!!!!!! PLEEAAASSEEE!! THANK YOU  
  
Adam 


	4. Sesshomaru Joins Forces

It was going to be a sad one, and a lonely one. It was too bad, and it was my fault. My fault for being a half demon. Now I wished I was human, I wished Naraku didn't exist. I wished everything was peaceful but nothing was peaceful anymore. Take a random guess why. Because of me. Wherever I went, trouble followed quickly after. Anyone I ever touched suffered one way or the other. I was a curse when nobody accepted me; I'm still a curse though they think me a hero. Anyone I tried to be friends with ended up dead. I knew Kagome and the others were too good to be true right from the start, and now we see that they'll end up dead too, if I stayed. Maybe I could continue my old way of life. I wasn't going to run after Naraku or Sesshomaru, no way. I was going to be a helpless void, a nothing, and no one, just an empty shell.  
  
"Inuyasha, do not think such nonsense." Kikyou said, up on a tree in front of my trail. "Just leave me alone." I said softly as I passed her, not bothering to avert my gaze from the ground. "Inuyasha" She called calmly as she leapt down. I kept walking. She exerted some miko energy to gain my attention. The wind from her power easily elevated hair resting on my back like autumn leaves and my clothes swayed rapidly because of how loose it was. I turned my head to see Kikyou glaring at me, why...why was she so angry? It wasn't like her to be angry. She should've been sad, disappointed, but not angry.  
  
"Alright, what do you want?" I asked grumpily. She'd better not screw with my head today. "To help you." She stated simply as she powered down. "You can't. This isn't about you." I replied as I shook my head. "You're right, it isn't. But you can't just not go after your sword. Do you want to die a crazed youkai?" She asked suspiciously. Taking my silence as a 'no' she continued. "I didn't think so. And yet, you intended to simply wonder into nothingness. You are a coward Inuyasha, you are not the man I once knew." She turned her head in mild disgust. That made me angry. "You shut up! You're not exactly the loving priestess I remember anymore either, you sleazy-soul stealing-clay pot!" "As you said, Inuyasha, this isn't about me. This is about you running away because you're just scared. For some reason, you've lost all sight of strength when you need it most. You are just as good as the weak humans you used to despise." "Get off my back! I'm not weak! Those puny little ningens couldn't compare to me!! I'm stronger than any half-breed, human or full-blooded youkai on this fucking planet!!" (Sorry for the swearing, I thought it added effect.)  
  
"Then prove it." She was still so calm as she slowly disappeared into the air with her soul collectors. I learned some minutes later that her insulting words empowered me. I screamed a loud scream and slammed the ground with my fists, creating an earthquake. The area turned into a wasteland from the shear strength of my hands. I got up, grinning, filled with a new confidence and a very new feeling of faith. Faith in myself. I suddenly realized that I wasn't mad at myself for being half-demon anymore. Both my human and demon sides were things I could embrace.  
  
I walked on; it was still lonely though, without Kagome, her smile, Miroku's deceiving innocence. Sango's courage, Shippou's childish antics. If anything, those were probably the best parts of my life, and I was going to do anything to get it back. So after my short-lived relief that I was strong, I became quite disappointed again. I didn't even know where I was going! But you never know, maybe Naraku would find me. A familiar scent crossed my nose and I quickly recognized it. Sesshomaru was nearby.  
  
I followed on my scent and wouldn't you know it, the group of three were traveling silently. "Come out, Inuyasha, don't even try to hide." Sesshomaru said from the dirt path of the forest. And so I did, revealing myself with my normal fighting pose. "How very nice to see you. To what do I owe this unpleasant visit?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. "You know damn well what this is about! Bastard! Where's my sword?!" I yelled ferociously. "Don't you dare talk to Master Sesshomaru like that!!" Jaken piped, appalled. "Quiet Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered. "I don't know what you are talking about. How would I know where your sword is?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. "What the hell do you mean, you don't know?! You made the knives that stupid half breed used to steal Tetsusaiga!" I stated, confused at Sesshomaru's unknown glances.  
  
"Oh. So that's why Naraku wanted those knives. Odd, I didn't know he wanted them to be used against you. Understand, brother, Naraku promised me an arm that would not fail me if I complied to forge some poison knives. As you can see, he kept his word." Sesshomaru revealed his arm, it looked very natural. "What?! So you're saying you don't know where Tetsusaiga is!?" I yelled angrily. "Why, did you lose it? Just like you to lose precious items to you." He said. "Shut up! I guess I don't have any business with you then!! I'm out of here!!" I crossed my arms and started to walk away, disappointed and a little embarrassed.  
  
"Wait." He said. "Are you saying that Naraku has the Tetsusaiga?" He asked. "Yeah, he's got my sword and there ain't nothing I can do about it since I don't know where he is!" "We'll follow with you." Sesshomaru suggested. Jaken and Rin gasped but kept quiet. "What? Why do you want to follow?" I asked. "Naraku didn't mention he was going to steal Tetsusaiga or else I would've wanted that instead of an arm. Besides, now I can steal it from him once you lead me there." "Do whatever you want...just don't blame me if I transform and kill you. I only have two days. And don't expect to get the sword when we kill Naraku, because after him, you're next." I said very clearly.  
  
"Transform and...kill me? You don't really think I would succumb to the strength of a mere half demon? Real demons like the one that made that earthquake a few minutes ago are what we watch out for." He said. I inwardly laughed, if only he knew that I was the one who made that earthquake. After a while of silent walking a realized, this felt weird, real weird, traveling with Sesshomaru. I never dreamed we'd even meet without fighting one another. It's too bad.  
  
Sorry if that was a boring chapter, or if it seemed rushed, it won't happen again, I promise. So read and review people! 


	5. Bases his choices on humans

Hello! I'm finally back in the writing business! I totally enjoyed the break from writing and started reading some great stories. A/N My writer's block is gone, my head is full of ideas. I hope nobody forgot about me...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
IMPORTANT SO IMPORTANT This story is about 30 percent romance and 70 percent other. Tragedy, drama, humor, friendship, loyalty, etc. But this is not a Inuyasha/Sesshomaru fic, it may seem that it is in this chapter but believe me it will focus on the main plot, that is Inuyasha's demon form. Thank you.  
  
Dark Spirit Kitsune- Im glad you like it so far!  
  
Inuyasha- Original name, lol. Thanks for reviewing each chapter! (  
  
SilentSlayer- Yeah, I hoped it would be sad, this chapter full of everything though!  
  
fetchboy84- Glad you're still stickin' around with my story! Hope you read this chapter.  
  
andrew- Read my next chapters, idiot! Plays Game-cube till 4 in the morning. Watches Dbz, Inuyasha, You are a FrEaK! (  
  
madin-of-tv – I expect to get writer's block very soon, maybe even after this chapter, so look to hear from me!  
  
Samieko- Half you guys reviewed so long ago, I hope you haven't forgotten this story!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Cry With Me-Chapter 5-He bases his choices on humans  
  
After the long travel from Inuyasha's forest, the four travelers, Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru and me rested in a clean, open spot. So what? I still had this problem...and frankly, I was tired of carrying the burden of the one who couldn't control himself. When I saw Sesshomaru decide to take a little sit, I asked myself, Does he even need rest? Little did I know, I was staring right at the now irritated Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly and calmly.

"Huh?" I snapped back to my senses, realizing that I was staring straight into my brother's eyes, forgetting about my big demon problem for the moment. I enjoyed that moment quite a bit, that I could actually take my mind off things like that.

"Nothing." I said sharply with an annoyed tone as I turned and rested on my side by using my hand to support my head. It was with this grumpy tone that I hid my short-lived relief.  
  
Jaken and Rin had been as quiet as possible the whole 2 hour rest. Because Sesshomaru and I don't need much time to recharge. But before the rest was over, I would often turn from my position to look at my brother, who slept just like me. He leaned on one side and let one hand support his head. I studied him carefully, and then returned to my former position. Turned again, and returned.

Turn, return. I couldn't deny that something like learning about my brother kept my mind off being a crazed demon. But then I could suddenly feel the necklace Kaede had given me slowly withering and falling apart.

"Damn it all..." I whispered, so low that human ears could not hear. But Sesshomaru was not a human.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru asked, opening one eye, and then when I turned to look at him but gave no answer, he sent me a gaze that said, 'You're so immature.'

"Do you sleep?" I asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed and foolish, I only meant to THINK about asking that.

"What kind of a question is that...? That's like asking if I eat." Sesshomaru retorted with a smirk that I could only return while asking,

"DO you eat?" Sesshomaru accidentally chuckled with an almost sincere smile. Though I hid it well, I truly enjoyed talking like that to him, for once not insulting each other.

"Foolish, brother." Sesshomaru needed to cover that slipped smile he gave me with another smirk.  
  
The whole time, Jaken and Rin were quite amused by our newfound compatibility with each other. It seemed that when others weren't around, we could be like caring brothers. "Wow...that's so nice...I wish I had a sister now." Rin said longingly as her eyes glistened slightly and she smiled warmly at us. Little did she know, we both heard her. "What's nice?"

Sesshomaru decided that being on ok terms with me aroused suspicion that we cared about each other so his calm attitude became suddenly cold and calm again. It mildly disappointed me that our conversation was already over. Now I had nothing to think about but my problem again. Sesshomaru up after Rin didn't answer his question. "Everybody up, let's quickly go to find Naraku, I can almost smell him." "Truly sire?" Jaken laughed his disgusting laugh. "Where is he?!" I was ready to draw the Tetsusaiga which really wasn't there anymore, I forgot Naraku stole it. "Yes, he is only 15 miles away."  
  
We all face-faulted  
  
3rd person POV Inside the hut, Kagome could hear Miroku and Sango talking about casual things like what kind of food was really in which food group. Just as they were getting to fruits, Kagome burst in, "How can you two be talking about food?! Inuyasha has been missing for a day now! You act like you don't even care!!" She was in a horrible state, she was crying,

Miroku and Sango bowed their heads in mild shame. "Kagome..." Sango said softly. Kagome didn't know what their fake casual talks held back, it held back what Kagome never did, their sadness. Kagome was never afraid to cry or the express her feelings, Sango and Miroku were. She knelt down against the wall of the hut, weeping lightly, and hugging her knees close to her. Both Sango and Miroku rose to their feet and walked over to her crouching form. The crouched with her and comforted her as best as they possibly could. "I miss him so much..." She wept uncontrollably. "Everything will be okay..."  
  
1rst person POV  
  
"I'm sick of these stupid-ass puppets!" I screamed loudly, angrily as I crushed the last of Naraku's fake. I could feel my skin boiling with rage and my heart turning slightly over to my demon side. I needed to stop that.  
  
"Patience, brother, we will find him soon enough." Sesshomaru's calm voice echoed in my brain, enraging me more, what did he know? And how did he think that he was going to get the jewel after we killed Naraku? Such a stupid, egotistical idiot. With every nearing thought of malicious fantasies, killing him, strangling him, I became less and less satisfied but more and more thoughtful that I should fulfill the thoughts. Again, I snapped, and I yelled at the top of my lungs,  
  
"I'm so sick of you!!!" I slammed hard on the ground, forcing enormous energies out of the earth and surrounding me like engulfment in blue fire. "Quiet!" Sesshomaru ordered harshly and his rare tone of anger emerged from his mouth and Rin and Jaken gasped at the situation that was being created. Suddenly Sesshomaru recalled an earlier earthquake, I could see it. I had the mental upper hand. Smoke came out of my attack on the ground and I could tell, Sesshomaru was a little impressed but evenly disgusted.  
  
"You disgusting half-breed, you think that this is all about you! Bet that's what that dead miko told you, didn't she? You are ruled by women, you base your every choice on them, and you are such a disgrace to the name of our father. Everything a woman tells you, you believe, and now you believe that you are the center of the universe because she told you so. I'll end your miserable life now!" Sesshomaru finished especially coldly as he whipped out his sharp, evil and all powerful sword.  
  
I screamed loudly in his face, "I don't give a damn about Kikyo!!"  
  
I knew I was lying, and terribly at that. I did care about her, but not as much as I had used to.  
  
"You're gonna end my life, are you?! Well, we'll just see about that!" My claws grew an inch and my features were covered by different expressions. My mouth was an angry one with fangs. And my golden eyes burned through that of Sesshomaru's with a cold, hard glare. I knew I was about ready to rip apart those beads on the necklace Kaede had given me and go demon and slaughter him, but something held me back. The thought of the consequences that decision would bring, like...oh I don't know, slaughtering my friends too.  
  
"Damn you!!" I thrusted towards him in my usual strategy, though with more speed and more power. But he dodged like he always did and pointed his evil sword at him, saying  
  
"I'll end you, half breed!" It was getting old, boring and almost cliché.  
  
But something happened before he had the chance to strike me, darkness engulfed us, a purple aura appeared and we both knew, Naraku was here. Though we didn't get enough time to act, we suddenly were trapped in purple cages, and we felt pretty foolish. Like he was the man to tame two fighting dogs.  
  
"Naraku!!" I yelled. We couldn't get any clear visions of what was going on, it was all a blur, and everything was spinning. I didn't know if Sesshomaru felt the same but I couldn't see him anyway, it looked like he escaped. All the pressure and confusion and anger, was it all in my head? I couldn't tell reality from thoughts anymore, I wasn't transforming, was I? I fainted.  
  
I would guess that I wasn't asleep for long, my anger woke me up, even in my subconscious, I felt like ripping off Naraku's head. But when my eyes opened, that's all I could think about, killing him. "Inuyasha, good that you're ok." Naraku said slyly and evilly with a smirk. Then he looked straight into my eyes,  
  
"Your eyes, what's wrong with them? You aren't...transforming, are you? Chuckle Good, very good." And then I wasn't thinking at all, nothing mattered in my head, everything I ever thought about was lost, I wasn't angry at anyone, just ready to kill, I didn't recognize Naraku, I wouldn't recognize anyone else. My body was bound by strong lengths of leather, I needed to kill something, not out of anger, but out of lust for blood.  
  
"You look ready to slaughter a village..." He chuckled at me with an evil smile. But I didn't recognize that either.  
  
Read!!! Review!!!! And then suggest ideas if you can for the next chapter!


	6. My Hands

Ok, yes it took long to finish but i'm proud of the end result.

Do Not Own Inuyasha (Disclaimer)

Cry With Me

Whole Again

When it all melted away from me, and all my will faded. Naraku just had to show me a mass of people.

"Inuyasha, I realize now that you can not be killed by any demon alive. You almost match up to me. So how I intend to kill you today, will strike you as brilliant if you ever awake. The vicious slaughter of all your precious friends will devastate you, but the real tragedy will be that the killer....is you."

Those words didn't reach me, I didn't even care about anything. I was going to kill the people that I loved.

I fell into unconsciousness but my body stayed awake. But I swear I inwardly screamed when I subconsciously heard Naraku say,

"We're here."

It was such a familiar feeling, like a dream that you'd only recognize if you had it again. I had a front row seat to the end of any possible meaning in my life. I suddenly lost all taste for fighting and for becoming a demon. All my life I had been searching for something and this wasn't it. My vision, I was going to be happy, I wasn't going to slaughter any innocent people.

The all too familiar feeling of impossible restraint came to me, I couldn't even try to stop myself. And when I was released into the village, it was worse than hell. Worse than watching Kikyou's arrow come straight for my chest. I knew one thing, I could smell fear, but fear would only feed my lust for bloodshed.

I don't wanna blind myself with blood.

The taste in my nose of blood when my claws went into the first unsuspecting human was invigorating. Suddenly, I was there, I wasn't restrained anymore. Because I wasn't resisting, the feeling, that amazing temptation was so intense that I started liking it and I was doing it on my own.

When the screaming started I instantly reminded myself that these were the people that I had fought to protect so much. I pulled back,

"No!" I managed to get out. But that didn't help.

A familiar looking man with a staff ran for me and I barely recognized him, he grabbed my shoulders harshly and screamed things that were so silent to me. I growled roughly and punched his figure far from my own.

Sango came for me and I begged my mouth to talk and say something. No, if I could talk, I wouldn't, I would scream.

I don't want to live like this.

A large white boomerang came for me and I quickly sliced it in half.

I ran for her and trailed my sharp claws through her stomach and watched her body hit the ground.

The villagers had hidden themselves. The only person standing in front of me was Kagome.

And she couldn't kill me, she couldn't draw her bow, instead she dropped it and ran to me.

I drew up my arm and spread my deadly clawed hand. When she

was half a meter away from me, it came down in a mad rush of excitement but stopped at the top of her head and she flinched.

A groaning man on the ground looked at me and slightly smiled...it was Miroku, I could barely see it but I knew by that face and those happy features.

I don't wanna die like this.

"You...you know what you have to do." But I paid no attention to him as I growled further and watched Kagome open her eyes and stare at me. And it was when tears erupted and fell from her orbs that I realized, something is wrong here.

That hand very slowly forced its way down on her despite my greatest efforts. Dam it, Kagome, move!

I screamed terribly inside and it ached and it hurt. My will to save her, my love for her was so strong.

I kept growling in frustration, not sure if I was winning the battle against myself. My eyes flashed a golden color for half a second and she gasped.

"You can do it!" She cried.

One last time I brought up my arm and my body forced it down. I was only so strong...if I was going to stop myself from killing her, it would require sacrifice.

And then, it happened. I felt my own bloody claws go through my own bare stomach. It was all slow and silent, it was how very dramatic. The bloody hand that I wish was not mine came out the other end and dripped a dark red and murderous color.

It was my hands that murdered villagers and thieves and demons. It was my claws that went through my own stomach and let me realize the feeling of what I had been giving others since I knew how to kill.

When I felt my eyes turn and my claws shorten. I felt the pain come rushing in. Finally, I drew it out and fell to the ground and lay still, thinking, wondering. Am I normal again? I must be, because it hurts.

I slowly blinked and brought up my arm to see the damage.

My three friends in their finest form I saw, above me and...Crying? Why? Was I going to die?

I sighed to suppress as much pain as I could,

"You..." I whispered softly as blood came out of my mouth and I pointed to the upset Kagome.

"...Are gonna be the death of me..." I joked, she forced a smile in her cry, I laughed a little and combined it with soft coughs.

I wanted to salvage these moments to at least be able to talk properly. I gave up my last strength to say these words to my best friends, my only friends.

I turned my head to Miroku,

"Miroku." I said smiling,

"Thank you for trying so hard to stop me like I asked. You're a great person." There was a significant pause between each word I said.

"You're the best man I've ever known." I added softly. I looked to Sango.

"Sango, I'm sorry I hurt you, I don't know if I could've done what you did. You're stronger and more courageous than I'll ever be."

"Kagome, don't cry. I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. I always wanted to thank you all those times you helped me. What happened just there...made me realize something. I love you...because you've always been there for me and you accept me.

You've all done so much for me...a-and"

I started to break up and tears streamed down faster than I realized I could cry. My finish was louder and very shaky.

"I love you all...so damn much."

And those things were so hard to say because I knew I would never be able to say them again and it hurt so much.

Things were getting dark but I was sure that my eyes were wide open.

All the villagers came out from hiding and slowly walked over into a circle around me. The women and children cried while all the men knelt down before my horizontal form. I was scared, because, the more I tried to keep myself, the more my vision and senses died out.

The village who once despised me and hated me for terrorizing them, I was their hero. I was their hero because I saved them from demons, witches and because, I would even sacrifice myself to save them from myself.

Before my senses faded to nothing, I heard Miroku talk to me about the good times we had. The jokes that never ceased to make us laugh. Sango thanked me for everything I had done for her and she caressed my cheek with her soft palm.

"You were the best thing that ever happened in my life, Inuyasha." I heard Kagome say and then, I felt her warm lips against my own.

I blinked one last time and that's when everything left me, I became a spirit.

But I could still feel all their love and kindness wash over me and I felt whole.

This is what I wanted in life.


End file.
